


Anthropophagite

by 1000trillionpercent



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Happy Halloween!, Kissing, Knifeplay, M/M, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Thanatophilia, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/pseuds/1000trillionpercent
Summary: Hungerhun·ger1. a feeling of discomfort or weakness caused by lack of food, coupled with the desire to eat.2. have a strong desire or craving for.





	Anthropophagite

**Author's Note:**

> quick, un-beta-d, and gross

Nervous eyes look down at the three sets of handcuffs delicately dangling from Mark’s fingertips. “I’ve just… Y’know... Never done anything like that,” Ethan stammers. 

 

The older male's expression softens immediately, and he sets the mass of metal down on the countertop to instead run his fingers through Ethan’s hair. He presses a soft kiss to Ethan’s forehead, lips lingering in place for a moment before withdrawing himself. Mark’s voice is soft, reassuring, always so sweet and looking out for the best of his angel. It’s making the decision a lot more difficult for Ethan. 

 

“We don’t have to do an-” There's that damned over-kindness again. He barely deserves Mark. 

 

“No,” Blurts Ethan, a bit louder than intended. He feels heat creeping up his neck as he tries to remedy the outburst, “I really, really want to.”Certainly, more than Mark could possibly understand.

 

Mark’s genuine, sweet smile floods Ethan’s heart with warmth. “How about I do it first, would that make you more comfortable?”

 

The older male completely restrained and strung up for Ethan’s viewing... The smooth, tanned skin fully exposed; Mark being unable to escape, forced to bend to the younger male's wishes… Ethan’s head spins at the mental image alone.

 

“I’d love that.”

 

There’s a soft clink of metal against linoleum as Ethan’s gathering the cuffs in one hand. He looks down at the cool metal, can see the reflection of his surroundings so clearly in the cuffs he almost feels bad for the smudges his fingerprints leave. Ethan looks up when he feels Mark’s hand on the back of his neck. The younger male isn’t given time to process the act before Mark’s pulling Ethan forwards, capturing his lips in a kiss.

 

The hunger, the heat, the urgency, it hits Ethan like it’s a tangible object. His desire is a brick being repeatedly slammed into his temple until his skull cracks open. 

 

His passion surpasses Mark's, and it fogs his own thought processes. They’ve both devolved into movements of all eager hands and hungry mouths, nails scraping delicate flesh from sheer lack of patience. Ethan nearly rips his lover’s shirt off, and Mark is equally as eager to get him undressed. They're a mess of quick, sloppy kisses between fumbling backward footsteps as they slowly make their way to Mark’s bedroom.

 

Ethan playfully pushes his boyfriend down onto the bed, giving the other a moment to get comfy before he’s straddling Mark’s hips and twirling a pair of the cuffs on one fingertip. Mark chuckles, dragging Ethan down into another heated kiss. Ethan blindly grabs for one of Mark’s hands, pulling back from the kiss to pepper soft pecks on his palm. Mark tugs at Ethan's bottom lip with his thumb, and Ethan slowly takes the digit into his mouth while his hands move to secure one end of the cuff around Mark’s wrist.

 

“It’s not too tight, right?” Ethan asks around the finger still pressed against his tongue, and Mark responded with a quick nod.

 

Ethan nods in return, but this pace is grueling and it’s beginning to wear on him. He feels that deep crippling pain in the core of his abdomen, his mouth is watering, and his mind is an absolute fog. There's a sharp, bright pain in the center of his forehead, and it’s growing by the moment as he teases himself like this.

 

He reaches forwards, looping the metal chain through one of the spokes in the headboard. Mark raises his unbound wrist and Ethan secures it with a cuff as well. Mark tests the restraint but finds there's very little give before the cool metal is digging down into his wrists.

 

Mark raises his hips to assist as Ethan removed his pants and boxers, and Ethan uses the remaining pairs of cuffs to secure Mark’s ankles in place to the bed frame. Ethan stares, transfixed, eyes hungrily examining every detail of Mark’s frame.

 

“See something you like?” Mark jokes though it appears to snap Ethan out of his trance.

 

“Yeah," Ethan laughs halfheartedly, "Sorry, I… distracted.” Ethan murmured, too far out of his own mind to form a proper sentence. He slowly strips out of his own jeans and returns to his position straddling Mark’s thighs. He gently rocks his clothed erection against Mark’s exposed, neglected cock. Delicate fingertips skimming the soft skin of his lover’s exposed torso. Mark’s head lolls back, and he lets out a gasp that’s absolute heaven to Ethan’s ears.

 

Ethan licks his lips and feels his throat knot up. He feels a tingling warmth in his mouth and knows he’s over-salivating. He’s not entirely certain how long he can keep himself in check for. If he’s even got any control at this point at all. His own heartbeat is ringing in his ears as he watches Mark’s stomach rise and fall with each breath. 

 

He leans down, lips trailing needy kisses and teasing lips around Mark’s jawline and down his throat. The mixture of Mark’s scent and the taste of his is making Ethan feel nearly drunk with lust. And that hunger in the pit of his stomach is growing ever more insistent. It hurts him like a knife stabbed straight through his belly button, and Ethan has to pause between kisses to grind his teeth together in protest of the thoughts swirling around his head.

 

Mark gives a soft grunt as Ethan gives a particularly hard bite to the crook of his neck and Ethan moans at the noise. He pulls back slightly and admires the dent each of his teeth left in the smooth, delicate skin. Ethan’s lips trail down, down until he’s face to face with Mark’s cock. His hands gently rub up and down the other’s tanned thighs, and he glances up to see Mark’s leaned forward giving his full attention to Ethan’s actions. Ethan chuckles and presses soft, teasing kisses up Mark's thigh, relishing how the other groans and the tell-tale jingle of metal as Mark pulls against the restraints holding his hands in place.

 

Ethan’s tongue trails up the underside of Mark’s cock at a torturously slow pace, and Mark curses under his breath as the unbearable heat and sensitivity wracking his body is finally getting some real attention. Ethan wraps his hand around the base, giving a few torturously slow pumps and admiring the rise and fall of Mark’s chest as his breathing falls out of rhythm.

 

The groan Mark makes when Ethan finally takes the crown into his mouth this ethereal, and Ethan can’t bother to lap at Mark’s slit with teasing tongue for long before he’s taking the full length in his mouth. His tongue trails the bulge of veins as he bobs his head on the length, each noise of need and desperation from Mark is only fueling his hunger which has gone so ignored it's reached agonizing levels of pain.

 

Mark tries, though with little success, to buck into Ethan’s mouth, and Ethan awards that effort my pushing himself flush against Mark’s groin, throat reflexively rejecting the obstruction, though Ethan fights his gag reflex and he’s certain he’s never heard Mark sound so desperate in his life. When he pulls back completely, Mark nearly begs though incoherent babbling for the warmth of Ethan's mouth to return.

 

Ethan smiles and shushes Mark, shuffling forwards and running a gentle hand through the sweat-damp black locks. He gets up and steps over Mark and back onto the floor, but only to remove his own boxers and finally free his red-flushed erection before he’s returning to his spot straddling Mark’s thighs. 

 

His stomach is a tight, constricting pain and the mixture of that agony and the building starvation he’s forced to swallow down leaves Ethan’s body with an overwhelming feeling as though he might vomit soon. Acid stings the back of his throat and his stomach turns. 

 

He really needs to move this along as quickly as possible if there’s going to be any sort of positive result of this. 

 

Leaning forwards, Ethan pulls open the drawer of the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube within. He generously coats his fingers, then also moves to coat the palm of his other hand. He strokes Mark’s heated length as he slowly preps himself through two fingers, eventually shifting his grip on his and Mark’s cocks are together in the same hand. Mark drinks in the sight through half-lidded eyes and struggles to contain low groans as the mix of sensation and visuals cloud his mind in absolute lust.

 

His senses are flooded to an unbearable capacity.

 

He can hear Mark's heartbeat in his ears. 

 

He can’t take it anymore.

 

Ethan's instinct is taking precedence over his judgment. He reaches for his clothes, given the visual cue he’s just searching for something to wipe his hand off with. Though, Ethan struggles for his actual goal. After several seconds he locates the switchblade in his back pocket and grabs it, concealed in a tight fist.

 

He's fighting over himself if he'd actually commit the act his mind is begging him to do. 

 

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, his statement accompanied by a nervous laughter. He strains his neck forward to see Ethan, but the younger male has already tucked the blade under a blanket, sure Mark is none the wiser.

 

A laugh is forced out, and he does his best to assure it sounds genuine. “I thought I heard my phone go off, sorry.”

 

“Oh, well don’t mind me. I’m sure twitter is more important.” Mark jabs playfully, dramatic eye-roll included. 

 

“Not like you’re going anywhere.” Ethan returns, coupled with a rather smug smile. 

 

They press on, Ethan tossing the article of clothing aside and bending down to connect their lips as he positions himself over Mark’s dick and eases the length inside himself. They share moans as Ethan takes in every inch. He glances up to see Mark’s hands going red from the number of times he’s pulled at the restraint. And honestly, Ethan did fasten them tighter than necessary, though subconsciously he knows that was for good reason.

 

Ethan rocks his hips, feeling the full sensation of Mark’s cock inside of him. His hands rest on either side of Mark’s torso as he begins raising and lowering his hips, moans spilling past his lips as he works out a rhythm that has them both overcome with pleasure. Mark tries to assist, willingly bucking up with the limited range of movement he has. The way he looks at Ethan is like a predator observing a weak animal, and Ethan’s cock twitches at precisely how much that gaze excites him.

 

If only Mark knew.

 

He really should have told Mark they need to do this later, anytime but right now. 

 

And then, a thick scent of sweetness and metal slams itself into Ethan's senses. He feels the tingling return to the corners of his mouth once again. And the new sees it. The single, small trickle of blood down Mark’s left wrist.  He’s frozen in place as his mouth tingles, and he feels what he’s certain is saliva pooling past his lips and dripping down to Mark’s torso below him.  Mark’s head tilts back, eyes closed as he groans and continues trying to roll his hips against Ethan’s.  

 

His self-control is a tangible object that’s fled for his grasp so quickly his hands are worn raw and bleeding from friction burns. 

 

Ethan licks his lips and reaches behind him, blindly searching for the sharp tool that's hidden in the mass of fabric, all the while remaining to move his hips. He locates the knife and flicks it open, tightening the plastic handle that’s in his grip. Animalistic desire is coaxing his every moment, and the only thing he can focus on is the pain in his stomach. 

 

The blade is small, but it certainly does its job as he brings it down to Mark's abdomen and slashes across the older male’s torso.

 

It happens too quickly for Mark to process at first. Though as soon as his mind picks up with the horror before him, he’s lost it. Mark’s nearly incoherent with his own fear. If anything, the rise and fall of Mark’s chest as he struggles to beg for his life and keep air in his lungs is only furthering Ethan’s hunger

 

Ethan watches in silent amazement as blood pours from the open wound and the hand holding his blade trembles as adrenaline fills his system. His ears are deaf to Mark’s screaming as he, almost hesitantly, touches the pool of blood collecting at Mark’s hips and brings the red liquid up to his nose. The scent alone brings him near orgasmic bliss, and when he presses a finger past his lips, he’s absolutely in love.

 

Ethan dives his left hand in first, shocked at the warmth radiating from Mark’s organs. He’s never gotten real food himself, rather ripping into whatever meat the local grocery store as soon as he’d made it to the car with his bags. His brother, Andrew, always brought a portion of his past meals whenever he came to visit.

 

He regrets keeping his morals and not doing this sooner.

 

His other hand is quick to follow. Shaking hands cup at the wound to gather as much blood as possible to drink down. His hips move on Mark’s cock was much more enthusiasm than he had been before. Blood soaks Ethan’s thighs and drips down Ethan's lips to his chest as he's excitedly drinking in as much of the crimson at once as he can. 

 

Mark, on the other hand, is entirely livid. His voice has run hoarse with screams of disbelief, panic, cries for help, everything.  Blood pours down both his wrists from the mount of friction he’s built up trying to fight his restrains, and his hands are a dark shade of purple.  Mark’s panic grows rather annoying quickly, and Ethan withdraws his hands from the other’s insides to grab his knife again.  Mark screams, demands to know what Ethan's doing, splits insults and pleas at the other, but Ethan provides nothing to him in return. The blade comes across Mark’s neck quickly, and blood pours from the older male’s throat as he tries to scream once again.

 

Blood trails down to Mark’s neck and Ethan licks it up slowly, putting on a show for his lover who’s slowly bleeding out. He moves up, placing kisses on the wet flesh of Mark's neck, up his jaw, tugs Mark’s earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Fuck, I love you.”

 

Ethan licks more blood off Mark’s chest, admiring the stutter in his breathing as he chokes on his own blood until he finally succumbs to his wounds. Ethan’s pulling, ripping, the flesh or mark’s neck open as he watches the life drain from his lover's eyes. 

 

Watching the blood trail freely from Mark’s mouth has Ethan’s cock give a very interested twitch.

 

A year of dating and this was more satisfying than any of the time they’d spent together. Ethan’s grabbing Mark’s limp, lifeless head by his hair and pulling him into a kiss, licking along the soft still-warm lips and taking in the sweet taste of blood. 

 

His hands dive back in, reaching past the coil of intestines to seek out an organ, all the while his hips still fervently moving on Mark’s cock as his teeth take on the split flesh of Mark’s neck. He bites off a chunk and quickly chews it down. 

 

Mark tastes even better than he’d imagined.

 

He chews down Mark’s neck on one side until there's not much left than bone. A Few interested bites are given to Mark’s arms but quickly abandoned after struggling with pulling hair from his mouth. Ethan uses the knife to flay marks stomach open more, curious hands pulling the skin off and munching on it as he surveys the organs at his disposal. 

 

It’s difficult to remember everything he’d been taught about this, though he knows to avoid the stomach and intestines at all costs. Mark doesn’t smoke or drink, however, so Ethan hesitantly tears himself off a piece and bites down. It’s a rubbery, salty hunk of meat, but at the very least he’s getting a miniscule vitamin gain from it. 

 

He cuts Mark's chest open vertically and uses the butt of his blade to break Mark’s ribcage. Ethan extracts his prize, the heart, and squeezes it free of each drop of red before he’s biting down. It still tastes primarily of Mark’s blood, sweet yet salty and wholly metallic and so, so much better than raw beef cuts. He strokes himself with his other hand, cum shooting onto Mark’s exposed intestines as he takes his fourth bite onto the heart. He’s finished the entire thing and begun licking his arms clean before he’s finally full.

 

The rational thought hits him much, much slower.

 

With his hunger satiated and the thrill of his orgasm beginning to die down, he can actually take in his surroundings. He’s covered head to toe in blood. He just killed his boyfriend. His boyfriend, who is saturated with blood and pieces of ripped skin and cum and trimmings of fat; and his body is still warm and his eyes are still open. 

 

Ethan gets off the bed, turns his back to the gruesome scene and instead search for the nearest pair of pants and dig out a cell phone.

 

He has to get out of here.

 

The phone slides in his grip, hands still soaked in the sticky crimson, and it takes a lot of effort and attempts to wipe the screen clean before he’s successfully typed the number he wants into Mark’s phone.

 

He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, blood smearing the stark white of the door and smudging the wall in crimson as he turns the light on. He moves to the shower, fidgeting with the water’s heat as he hears the phone ring. There’s a moment he thinks the other might actually not pick up, but when the dialing ring cuts to a familiar tone of laughter. 

 

“Ethan, I told you we could have gotten something to eat before you went over there.” The voice on the other end greets him with a teasing, yet warm tone. “So, did you save any for me? Or did you keep all the fun to yourself?” 

 

Ethan's voice cracks. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay? Just come pick me up, I want to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr](crankyplier.tumblr.com)


End file.
